


Survival of the Fittest

by merkintosh



Series: drabbles [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Punching, of the genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: Quinn has what it takes to be Head Cheerleader





	Survival of the Fittest

Quinn was on top of the pyramid and loving it. She knew that being Head Cheerleader was what she needed right now, after last year and the loss of her abs to Beth. Her confidence had been shaken hard, but starting out the school year on top was guaranteed to keep her up there. 

She would be Head Cheerleader and Homecoming Queen and Prom Queen and no one would dare talk about her behind her back again. At least, she wouldn't hear about it. She wouldn't be shunned. This was where she belonged.

After Coach dismissed them and sent them off to the locker room with the usual threats, Quinn sighed and tried to shake off the adrenaline high from a good practice. She needed more work before she'd be perfect, but she had some leeway before Coach Sylvester noticed and threatened her with a North Korean Gulag again.

Quinn felt the light tap on her shoulder and turned around slowly, her eyebrow raised in question. She hadn't expected to see Santana there, her face twisted in rage. She definitely hadn't expected Santana to pull back her fist and aim down to punch Quinn in the vagina.

Seriously, right in the vagina. 

Quinn dropped to the floor, her breath gone. Waves of pain was radiating out from her pubic bone which had taken the brunt of the hit. She wanted to curl up into a protective ball and spread her legs out to give herself some breathing room all at the same time. It was madness. This was almost as bad as childbirth.

"We're nowhere near even, Q, but I feel better now," Santana said, her arms crossed over her huge, pillowy breasts smugly. Quinn moaned and tried to glare at Santana through the pain. Everyone was staring at them now, Coach Sylvester looking at them grimly from her viewing stand. Coach turned away firmly, she wasn't getting involved. Quinn sighed and dropped her head against the ground.

Santana's mouth twisted in a mockery of a smile before she turned around. Her hands tangled in her hair as she tightened up her ponytail. The crowd of cheerleaders followed her, only looking back at Quinn occasionally.

Were they saving her dignity or?

Quinn rolled over and hissed as she cupped her vagina. She curled up into a ball for a second before moving to get onto her knees and push herself up off the ground.

She limped off the field. It didn't matter, she was still top of the pyramid.


End file.
